Yuki Sohma
'Yuki Sohma '''is the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Known to his classmates as 'Prince Yuki' or 'Prince Charming', Yuki is seen by others as this beautiful being. Yuki, however, is incredibly insecure. He hates his girly looks, does not know how to interact with other people and constantly feels insignificant. Appearance Yuki stands 5' 7" and weighs 119 pounds. He has silver hair that might come off as black to some. Yuki's hair style has front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe.He dresses mainly in Chinese-style clothes just for the reason that Takaya-sensei (the mangaka) likes them. She added that she believes they suit his androgynous (having both male and female characteristics) nature, and that she deliberately gave Yuki and Kyo different styles to distinguish them farther. While Kyo prefers loose clothes, Yuki often wears collared or tight fitting clothes. When Yuki transforms, he is a rat with silver fur. According to Tohru, Yuki shares the same eyes as Ayame, only to be different colors and Ayame looks like the grown-up version of Yuki. Personality Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult.Yuki is talented at anything he tries (except cooking and cleaning). However, when Yuki was young, Akito Sohma kept him isolated from the rest of the family and convinced him no one liked or needed him because of this emotional abuse, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming" at school, where despite his popularity he must avoid intimacy with girls lest they trigger his transformation into a rat. He has a fan club headed by Motoko Minagawa that tries to "protect" him from other admirers, with the result that Yuki is further isolated. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. He is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. Story Overview History For his early education, Yuki went to a private school where he witnessed the erasion of his first friends' memories. Staying at the Main House For the first 10-14 years of his life, Yuki was given to Akito as a playmate, and the two of them were constantly together. After Akito's mind was twisted, Yuki was locked in a insolated room, similar to Kyo's, and suffered severe mental abuse from Akito (in the anime, Akito is shown whipping Yuki but that isn't included in the manga). Eventually, Hatsuharu begged Shigure to release Yuki from the Main House by getting Yuki to stay with Shigure. Before Summer Vacation During Summer Vacation After Summer Vacation 'Sorta Cinderella' Play He played the Fairy Godmother in the "Sorta Cinderella". Relationships Tohru Honda When Tohru was a child (in the manga), she got lost trying to run away from a group of boys that were picking on her, unable find her way home. A boy found her but ran away from her. she pursued him and called out to him to wait and said she wanted to go home. He turned back to her and led her home. He gave her the cap he was wearing and ran off before he could show his face. It turns out that this boy was actually in fact a young Yuki. Years later in the present time, Yuki still remembers that incident, but thinks that Tohru has forgotten about it, until he discovers the red cap in her room when they were studying. He asks her why she keeps it to which she responds ''"Because it's a precious memory of mine! To be able to receive his help ... it was really ... the happiest moment in my life!" (Chapter 53) At the beach house in chapter 59 after being confronted by Akito, Yuki wanders off, thinking. Tohru gets concerned when he does not return and goes out to search for him. When she does find him, Yuki comes to realize that her help and kindness have helped him "open the lid" to his feelings. He [[]]kisses her forehead and sheds tears as he realizes he loves her. However, in chapter 83, after being locked in a closet and has a relapse of memories and his troubled childhood, he realizes that he was not seeking her love as a woman but instead saw her as a motherly figure. This may be due to the fact that he was "given" to Akito as a child and was never really raised by his parents. In later chapters the two grow somewhat distant due to Yuki with the student council, and Tohru trying to understand her feelings and wanting to break the Zodiac curse. However, they remain friendly towards each other during this period.Yuki remains still protective of her, as proved when he beats Kyo up everytime he says something rude to Tohru. At the end of the manga Yuki has a conversation with Tohru the day before she moves out admitting that, to him, she was like a mother who "raised me Yuki "as 'a human'" (Chapter 136). He then, for the first time, calls her "Tohru" as opposed to "Honda-san", (which he called her for the duration of the manga and all of the anime). His older brother Ayame(with whom Yuki was estranged for awhile) is determined throughtout the series to get Yuki and Tohru together. Akito Sohma Yuki has a twisted relationship of love and hatred towards Akito. Being the Rat of the Zodiac, it placed Yuki the top of the Zodiac, making him the closest to 'God' or Akito. As such, the two 'loves' each other more than the other Zodiacs. However, the twisted mind of Akito that led her to torturing Yuki made Yuki to hate Akito as a person. But due to the overwhleming feelings from the spirit of Rat that poccesses him, Yuki cannot truly hate Akito. Hatsuharu Sohma In the Zodiac legend, the Rat rides on the Ox's head to win the Zodiac race. This made the Ox to be labelled as 'stupid' by the rest of the Zodiac animals because it wasn't aware of the rat riding on it. The fooled Ox continued discriminated even after it poccessed a human. The current poccessed Sohma is none other than Hatsuharu. Tired of being teased, scolded, discriminated because he is the Ox, Hatsuharu went on to hunt down Yuki, who was currently poccessed by the Rat, and takes out his (and the Ox's) anger on Yuki (or the Rat), blaming Yuki that he was labelled as a 'stupid' person. However, Yuki calmy replies that whether does Haru really thinks he himself is stupid. When Haru realises that he should not keep on believing the people around him that he's stupid, he starts to look up to Yuki. Ever since that day of confrontation, Haru always admire Yuki, even professing a 'love' towards Yuki. Ayame Sohma Ayame is Yuki's brother. Yuki seems to hate him but that was because Ayame pushed Yuki aside when Yuki wanted his comfort. Ayame was never really acknoledging his existence and therefore a rift began between the two brothers. Tohru tried to help them but it didn't work and the rift grew bigger. Though as the story goes on, they seem to grow closer. Kakeru Manabe Kakeru is Yuki's friend when he met him when Yuki began his presidential work at his high school. Yuki thinks of him as annoying fellow student. Bothh of them have been labelled as a 'odd couple', Kakeru being the 'clown' of the couple while Yuki, the 'serious' one. Machi Kuragi He first meet Machi when he became the President of his high school. At first she didn't acknowledge him, but soon a close relationship began and finally near the end of the series, Yuki told her indirectly he loved her. Trivia *Yuki is known for his bad cooking. Shigure begged him not to cook once. *Yuki isn't a morning person either. Strangely,he's a far better fighter when he's half asleep. *He has a secret vegetable garden near Shigure's house (Tohru being the only other person who knows about it). Category:Sohmas Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Males Category:Cursed Sohmas